With the increasing costs of combustion fuels, solar energy collection has become an important source of heat and electric energy. Various arrangements for mounting solar collectors, such as solar panels are currently available.
Two such arrangements are described within U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,362 entitled “System for Removably and Adjustably Mounting a Device on a Surface” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,918 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Positioning a Module on an Object”.
Both of the aforementioned Patents require one or more pair of track rails that are affixed to the roof surface and upon which the solar panels can be removably attached.
A further arrangement is described within U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,491 entitled “Roof Support for a Solar Panel”. This arrangement describes a method for attachment, which requires drilling_the mounting base to the roof rafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,011 entitled “Adjustable Mounting Assembly for Standing Seam Panels” describes an assembly for installing a solar module on a building that requires a stud utilizing a pair of nuts, one fixed on the stud and another movably arranged on the stud for attaching the solar module to a roof clamp.
It would be economically advantageous, and much simpler, to install the solar panels to the roof via a roof clamp without having to drill into the roof, without requiring the use of track rails or a pair of bolts arranged on a stud.
One purpose of the instant invention, accordingly, is to describe a simple and economically feasible arrangement for the attachment and removal of solar panels to a roof without insertion within the roof, per se.